One, Two or Three?
by ILikeCrappyWriting
Summary: In the Smash Bros. Universe, personalities have crashed as one person starts to love each other. Who loves who? Who want's to… step it up to the next level? Will one steal the others heart? Or end up breaking it!
1. Peach : Wanting

**Hey guys, so this story is going to be a collab story between myself and AkariRedApple. I'll do one chapter, she'll do the next etc. etc. Anyway, let's start!**

**Rated M for Mature**

_One, Two or Three?_

_In the Smash Bros. Universe, personalities have crashed as one person starts to love each other. Who loves who? Who want's to… step it up to the next level? _

_Peach's POV:_

I looked at Kirby, the small pink creature. This was it, our percentage were both high, and the next hit would send one of us flying. We both started to charge. I held my dress down as I ran. We got closer and closer before. "Oof!" I tripped. Kirby hit me and I went flying. There was a big flash and I squealed.

There was a white light. I woke up in a medical bed. "Oh, you're awake Princess." Dr. Mario said as he came over. I smiled in a forced way.

"Am I ok to go?" I asked politely he nodded and escorted me outside. As soon as I got out Mario jumped at me for a hug.

"Princess! You're okay!" He said. I simply put a forced smile on. Kirby came up to me, jumped and shaked my hand.

"My pleasure." I said while bowing and pulling my dress down. Mario and Kirby then walked away. I saw Zelda and Samus come up to me.

"Hey, how was training?" Samus asked almost instantly. She wasn't in her armor, like she usually is.

"Yeah… it was good…."

Zelda looked at me questionable. "What happened…?"

I sighed. "I tripped…"

Samus gritted her teeth. "I hate tripping, it happens whenever it wants!" Zelda laughed.

"Really Samus, you sound like it's this holy god that does whatever it want whenever it wants." Zelda hit her hand slightly on Samus' arm laughing.

"Pfft… whatever.." Samus rolled her eyes after the comment. I was staring at Zelda…

"Hey, Peach, I like your hair today, you tied it up nicely." I felt my cheeks go warm.

"T..T…Thanks…" Zelda smiled tilting her head to the side.

"No! Luigi got the best muscles!" We heard say from afar breaking up the conversation. We turned our heads to see Luigi, Snake and Donkey Kong.

"Well green plumber, try this on for a size." Snake ripped his shirt off and flexed showing his abbs. Zelda covered her nose. Samus for some reason looked angry at her. I also put a finger up to block my nose. Samus just shrugged. Donkey Kong bashed the ground and flexed his chest.

"Uhh… nah.. Snake's was better…" Samus admitted. Zelda rolled her eyes. I looked at Zelda, she was really pretty… even beautifu—What am I saying? Though it is true… for a while I've had a crush on Zelda… It's nervous anytime I talk to her now.

"Hey, at least I get to be in glorified High Definition why you only had you're GameCube days." Lucario spat at MewTwo. I rolled my eyes. They do this all the time.

"Pity, someone in HD should really deserve more of a fanbase." They started to fight doing Pokemon things. Aura ball, then dark ball! Back and forth, Back and Forth… I looked at Zelda..

"H..Hey… Zelda you doing anything for lunch, wanna catch a bite?" She smiled.

"Sure!" I blushed a bit.

"Can I join." Samus asked. I smiled and nodded. Link walked up to Zelda.

"Hey guys." When Link said hey guys he meant Hey Zelda. Everyone 'liked' Link but at times he was a bit stubborn. Most of the people here preferred Toon Link. He was nicer, funnier and just all around a little kid. The three of us went to the cafeteria and sat down after getting some food. Toon Link joined us. "Hey Toony!" I said smiling at him. He smiled.

"Hey!" His voice was so childish and cute. Zelda and Samus were sitting on one side of the table and Toon Link and I were sitting on this side. Out of nowhere I felt something latch onto my shoulder.

"Pika!" I sighed of relief as I realized it was Pikachu. I patted his head.

"Nice Pikachu." He went under the table and I joined him. I looked at Samus and Zelda and it looked like their hands parted just as I looked. Uhh… now I'm seeing things? They've been acting strange to each other all day… I got up and back onto my seat. Zelda and Samus were talking and Samus blushed.

"Hey.. guys is there something going on I should know about?" I asked. They both shook their heads in sync then laughed. So, I guess their keeping a secret from… everyone… and that includes me.

"Hey… uhh Peach meet us in… Samus stop making me laugh… meet us in the toilets. I got up and left waiting in the toilets. I looked at myself in the mirror. I heard the door open and I turned around.

"Hey you two… so what did you want?" I asked. Zelda just laughed and took down her pants. My eyes went wide. "Z..Zelda? What.. What are you doing?" She just laughed.

"Oh I know you want it." She then took off her top. I could feel blood running through my nose, I covered my nose. Zelda came closer.

"Are you really going to block it?" I ran out the door and into my room. "Peach, Peach, Peach!" Zelda snapped me out of my daydream. "Meet at the toilets ok?" I simply nodded.

**Ok, so that was that. I can't wait to see how Akari does it. Will she continue in Peach's perspective or go onto someone elses? Will she…. Eat a pie? Who knows?! See ya next time!**


	2. Dark Link : Suspense

_Dark Link's Pov_

I lurked in the shadows, watching and waiting to make my ultimate move. The move that would finally finish Link for good. Then I wouldn't have to suffer because of his stupidity.  
I watched carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike. Link was having a conversation with Zelda, they both laughed happily together. When I defeat Link, Zelda will be all mine~!  
"Your Dark Link aren't you?"  
"Ahhh!" I was caught off guard from Link's fairy, Navi. I totally forgot that fairies can see me when others can't. I'm so stupid.  
"What if I am? You have a problem with that?!" I tried to intimidate her with my glowing red eyes.  
"Eeep!" She flew back to Link. "We have a problem Link!" She exclaimed. Uh oh, this is my time to leave! I ran towards the forest and hid there.

"Hey Peach waittt!" I heard Zelda cry as she chased Peach who had tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm not ready just yet~!" Peach cried, holding her nose which had blood dripping from it.  
They both ran into the public toilets. Oooh, maybe I can have some fun...  
I walked over to the toilets where Peach and Zelda were and I watched a rather amusing scene take place.  
"What's wrong Peach? I just wanted to tell you something important, that's all..." Zelda looked down and blushed.  
I was going to mess with them a bit while I was in my ghost form, but I was interested in what Zelda was going to say, so I just watched.  
"W-what is it?" Peach's face went bright red.  
"I-I'm...Getting married to Link in a few days...My family organised it so..." Zelda looked down sadly.  
"What?!" I accidently yelled out. Zelda and Peach both looked around confused.  
I quickly floated out of the toilets and searched for Link. How dare he interfere...I'm going to kill him before he gets married to Zelda, and then I'll marry her instead!  
I drew out my sword and floated behind Link and prepared my strongest attack I could manage. "Dieee~!" I yelled. I swiped my sword directly at Link, but for some reason, he stepped to the side so I missed.  
"What?!" I cursed.  
Link turned around and smirked as he pulled out his sword. "Don't forget that since your technically my shadow which means I can see you..." Link got into his battle stance, "Don't think that I'll fall for your tricks again.."  
"This will be the day that I will finally defeat you Link~!" I shouted. This time, I will kill him!  
To be continued... 

**Akari: Nyahahaha~! I like ending the chapter in suspense. Sorry I couldn't write more, I just really want to work on the Shugo Chara one-shot that I'm writing. So now Max will continue where I left off in chapter 3! Please review, that would be awesome! ^^**


	3. Zelda : Planning

**Ok, I see what Akari did last chapter… Nya…. Anyway, let's start this one. Who's POV should I go? Hmmm…**

_**Zelda's POV**_

I instantly ran outside seeing Link and Dark Link fighting. Link was always one step ahead. This made Dark Link angry. "ARGHHHHH!" He screamed as he got frustrated at Link. With one swipe, Link shoved him to the ground. Link stabbed his sword into him and he evaporated into a million pieces. Link swung his sword and put it back into his sheath. I have him a smile, but I guess he didn't see it. I sighed. I felt a tug from behind. "Hey beautiful." It was Samus. I sighed. "I'm good" Samus hugged my back. I saw Peach come from the bathroom. I broke Samus' hug and walked over to her. "What'd I miss?" She said really cute. I laughed. "Link showed off." Peach laughed. You could still… tears from her eyes. "So… uhh when did he propose?" She asked. I heard Samus grit her teeth. So quiet Peach wouldn't hear it. "Last Night." Samus walked away angrily. Peach looked at her questionably. I gestured 1 second to Peach. "Samus!" I ran after her. I looked everywhere. The last place was the roof. I jumped into an air vent and crawled around for about 10 minutes before finding her on the roof. "Samus…" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "You know…. He really pisses me off." I sighed. "Yeah I know. It wasn't my fault I said yes… he…. Was just so…." She pushed my hand off. "Then why did you?" She sounded like she was about to cry. I looked down at the orange roof, avoiding her gaze. "Because… he looked… so… sad.." Samus instantly turned around. "What?" I looked into her green eyes. Beautiful… Uhh, what was I telling myself, I was engaged to Link! "There was something in his eyes…. He looked so sad… because… of… did I ever tell you about Saria?" She looked down. "Did she die?" She said excactly what I was thinking. "It's fine Zelda… just… tell me next time ok?" I ran up and hugged her. smiling. "Oh whatever!" She rolled her eyes. She activated her suit and morph balled into the vents. I sighed. I guess crawling is the best way for me.

_10 Minutes Later_

Thud. I landed back into the academy as it's called. I looked around the room before seeing Peach, Writing in a diary. She hadn't noticed me yet. I turned into Shiek and sneakily bent behind her. I read what was in there.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Another day, another shed of tears. It's been hard. I thought… we could…. Maybe be more than friends…. Even though we are both girls. But then… she had to go get married. Ah, what am I saying… or writing… I have to be happy for her. But still… is her being happy really worth me being… sad like this…?"_

She finished writing. I quickly sprinted off really silently. So… Peach had a crush on me… without knowing about Samus? Oh… this is bad… this is really really bad…" I sighed…. _Ok… I think I should stop Samus and Peach and focus on Link…_

**Ok, so Akari's turn... I'm trying to give her Yaoi, Yuri and even Lemon opportunities... Mainly 'cause I can't write that stuff and the whole point of this story was to be mature so... XD yeah... I don't like to write about d*cks!**


	4. Link : Annoyance

**Akari: Ok, here is chapter 4! This chapter contains yaoi, so if you don't like yaoi then don't read it! But I really do so... Nyahaha. Anyway, this chapter does contain a plot twist, so please enjoy! ^^****  
**Link's Pov  
I sat in the corner of the forest just to get away from Zelda. I stared at the blue sky and sighed. I mean, I do like her and all... But I'm kind of annoyed that her family arranged a marriage for us without telling me at the time. So I guess I have no say in the whole thing...  
"Link..." I heard a familiar voice call out of nowhere. I sure enough knew who's voice that was. Dark Link. I shot up to my feet and drew out my sword, looking in all directions but I saw no sign of him.  
" You have no reason to be alarmed. I simply want to discuss something with you..."  
Dark Link appeared from behind a tree and he dropped his sword indicating that he posed no threat. I cautiously walked up to him. This certainly was unusual for him.  
"I see that you are annoyed about you and Zelda's marriage huh?"  
"H-how did you find out?" I jumped back, feeling alarmed.  
"I am your shadow so I can read your thoughts. We are basically the same person except I am your dark side..."  
"R-right..."  
Dark Link and I both sat under the tree that I sat at before. He seemed different from when we were fighting earlier. Like, less evil?  
"What would you say if I could help you cancel your marriage with Zelda..?" Dark Link smiled.  
"E-eh? How would you do that?" I kept my hand on my sword, just in case.  
"Well...You could disguise yourself as myself until the wedding is called off, and then you could come back and tell them that you were just busy with things..." Dark Link shuffled closer to me.  
"Are you sure that would work..?" Dark Link was sitting really close to me at this point.  
"Oh, of course. It couldn't go wrong..." Dark Link smiled once again.  
"O-ok. I guess..." Somehow, I knew that this was a bad idea. But Dark Link had a weird look in his eye that sparkled slightly the more I stared into them.  
"Ok...I'll come back tomorrow and find you so you can change into me. But first..." Dark Link and I both stood up at the same time and then he did the unimaginable. He pulled me into the deepest kiss of my life. "I...Love you~!" He blushed and then he floated off quickly and disappeared.  
What was that?! I thought that Dark Link hated my guts, but I never would have guessed that he liked me...  
I quietly walked back through the forest with a huge amount of questions floating around.  
Since when did he like me?  
Do I like him?  
What is he planning?  
What am I thinking?  
The Next Day~  
I waited impatiently in my room, pacing around wondering if I just imagined that whole thing yesterday. I looked over to the clock on the wall. "12pm..." I said aloud. "He's late~! Ahh.. I knew I couldn't trust him..." I felt myself blush.  
"Link!" I heard Zelda call from the other side of the front door, "are you in there?"  
I froze where I was and crept silently over to my bathroom and hid in there. She kept on calling my name but after a few seconds it seemed as if she left.  
"Link..." I heard a familiar voice call my name from what seemed like nowhere.  
"Dark Link?" I asked, looking in all directions but seeing no sign of him. Suddenly he appeared right in front of me and smirked.  
"Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Uh, yeah I guess..." I whispered, wondering what I was getting myself into.  
Dark Link then clicked his fingers and a dark aura appeared around my body and it went into my skin, I was kinda scared about this, but I didn't want to show it in front of Dark Link.  
I ran over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I-I'm...you?!" I gasped. I couldn't believe it, I thought Dark Link was just joking about this whole plan of his but it seemed he was serious.  
"You look great.." Dark Link smirked, looking at me with an impressed face. Of course he'd think I looked good, I'm exactly the same as him, I even had the same wispy voice as him now.  
"So what now?" I asked.  
Dark Link took a step towards me with a smirk. "...It's time to have some fun..."  
**Akari: Nyahaha, its Max's turn! I left him with an important part, so hopefully he's got the same idea in mind xD Please review that would be awesome! ^^**


	5. Sonic: Distractions

**Akari: Max... *pokes***

**Max: *snores***

**Akari : WAKE UP MAX!**

**Max : Ahh! What is it? I was sleeping!**

**Akari: For 6 months... you had dust all over you! Now Explain!**

**Max: You guys don't realise how sorry I am! I've been so occupied with being lazy for the last 6 months that I completely forgot about Fanfiction. Don't worry... Fanfiction isn't the only thing, my youtube channel is going all weird too.. even my school work! This has been the worst term of my life... and as an apology.. here's the new chapter!**

"Tails?" I looked up my two tailed buddy as he sensed the seriousness in my voice. "Sonic, you look fine don't worry!" He said trying to make me feel good.

"No... it's not about me... it's about.." I gulped as I finished the last part. "Her..." As soon as the words left my mouth, Tails face lifted up with excitememnt. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" I had to push Tails' face to stop him from murdering me! "Tails calm down!" I said with a cocky laugh. "Sorry, got a bit carried away there. Anyway, Sonic you totally should ask her!" Tails looked at me excitedly. I fixed my bow up and left the dressing room.

"Hey Toony, what's going on?" I approached Toon Link and some other Pirate-looking girl. She gave Toony a smile with a wink. His face freaked out for a moment. "ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE ME LINK?! I THOUGHT I WAS A GUEST TO THIS WEDDING!? SHOUDLN'T YOU INTRODUCE ME?!" Toony sweat dropped. "Tetra, this is Sonic, Sonic this is Tetra." He introduced us. I put my hand up and waved. "Just kidding, don't take it so seriously." She laughed. Toony chucked a smile. I walked off and saw Marth talking to some girl I think her name is Shiida. "Hey Marth, your looking snazzy." He chucked a smile.

"Not too bad yourself, Mr. Blue Blur." I gave a chuckle before Master Hand shouted out to the hall. "Please go inside the hall to your seats, seats are divided by Games."

I found Tails and we walked in. The third from the front on the left was the Sonic row. I sat down on the far left. Tails next to me. Shadow on his right. And Amy at the very right, next to the isle. Sparkles in her eyes as she looked around the room. It was kinda cute. I must have been staring because Tails coughed and said. "Sonic? Mr Sonic the Stare-at-Amyhog, but we have a wedding to watch." I just laughed at his joke and waited. But something was off. 10 Minutes later, Zelda, nor Link had shown up. Then out of nowhere there was a big flush of darkness! People screamed. I instantly jumped into the aisle, ready to attack. I was joined by Toony, Samus, Mario, Ness and Suprisingly... Shadow. "Shadow..?" I quickly murmered.

"What is it faker?" He just looked away and crossed his arms. "Ok, buddy! I don't know who or what you are... but this is a wedding bro!" I said in a cocky voice. I jumped up and went into a homing attack phase. As soon as I reached him I realised something... it... was Link... but... dark... "Huh?!" I shouted out before being smacked to other side of the church.

"Sonic!" I heard someone scream. My vision was blurry, but I could make out a pink hedgehog...  
"..Amy?"

**1 Hour Later**

"He's coming through." I heard a voice say as a fan was cooling me down. "Sonic! SONIC YOU'RE AWAKE!" I heard Amy scream as she hugged me.

"Uhh... personal bubble please." I said, trying not to show my blush. I was very good at it. I had trained myself over the years... which is a pretty stupid thing to say but oh well. I hopped up and walked out.

"Faker."

I turned around to see Shadow on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He slowly opened them and spoke. "I... I need to ask you a favour..." I could tell he was serious, so I just nodded and walked closer. He whispered the details into my ears. I nodded In acceptance.

"One quick thing I have to do."

And I sprinted off. Samus coughed very loudly. "Ugh! Why does he always blow dust in our face?!"

It had been at least 30 minutes since my encounter with Shadow, but I was lying on the green grass in front of the Smash Mansion. Wind blowing, it was nice. I thought about the crazy wedding... and then I thought of my own wedding. If that ever happened.

"Uhh... Sonic you wanted me hear?" I turned my heads to see Amy looking at me slightly flushed cheeks. I jumped up and walked over to her. I tried to ignore eye contact...

"Amy Rose... will... will you go on a d-" I was interrupted, the most important moment in my life interrupted... by a bus. It just stopped outside the Smash Mansion. People came out, at least 10. "Oh, these are the new fighters." I rolled my eyes and realised Amy was nowhere to see. I sighed and walked into the building.

All of the smashers were lined up and we were ready for a big announcement. Master Hand had come forth. "Hello Smashers, New and Old. As you know, Smash Bros 4 is coming soon. And with that, the new smashers are here." He pointed to this group. "There's the ones that have been announced, plus all of the unannounced ones or secret characters, the secret characters are Hatsune Miku, Tails, Levi from Attack on Titan and Krystal." People clapped. The unnanounced members are "Knuckles and Roy." Oh this is going to get crazy.

**Max: Well Hello People! That was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed... ~ NYAA!**

**Akari: Hey! I say Nyaa! ~ Nyaa!**

**Max: But this was my chapter! Anyway, your turn next. Let's see what types of adventures you get up to... probably explaining the whole Dark Link x Link thing.**

**Akari: *taps hands together evily***

**Max: Well, Seeya Minna-san!**


End file.
